


We Fly Together (the sun and the stars, a 5+1 fic)

by chantiddyluvr



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Siblings, Bang Chan blushes easily, Bang Chan is Bad at Feelings, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan is a Mess, Bang Chan is a Panicked Gay, Beginnings, Boys In Love, Coffee Shop Owner Kim Seokjin | Jin, Coffee Shops, Dramatic Hwang Hyunjin, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han Being an Idiot, Lee Felix is Whipped (Stray Kids), Lee Felix is a Confident Gay (Stray Kids), M/M, Meet-Cute, Parental Kim Seokjin | Jin, Picnics, but hyunsung are so SO invested, extensive mentions of chan's ears turning red skksfksd, i think I added too many tags, it's the way that I can't write a single fic without like 30 cameos, minbin are mildly interested in chanlix, seungmin is protective (of lix), sun and stars imagery, they are wHIPPT, theyre in love ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiddyluvr/pseuds/chantiddyluvr
Summary: Before Starboy leaves, Chan regains enough of his already-meager thought process to ask him for his name. “Felix,” the boy says in a low voice, so as not to disturb the other students. “Lee Felix,” he says, in that rich, melodic, accent-tinted voice of his, with a hint of a smile.Felix. What a pretty name.His eyes track Felix’s retreating figure until he walks out of the library - and out of the corner of his eye, he swears he sees Felix look back at him, for just a second, as he exits from the swinging double doors.*ੈ✩‧₊˚Or - the one in which Hyunsung are over-invested, Seungmin is protective, Minbin are mildly entertained and Jeongin is disgusted by the two lovebirds.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Yang Jeongin | I.N, Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	We Fly Together (the sun and the stars, a 5+1 fic)

**Author's Note:**

> i was supposed to do chemistry but i wrote out like. 9 pages of chanlix content instead lol
> 
> yeehaw mfs hope u like the fic because im just as soft for these two boys as they r for each other
> 
> A BIG THANK YOU TO [Fandom Trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_trash_uwu) and [Jay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUTTCH4N) and [Violet](https://twitter.com/TrashSubby) for beta-ing!

1

☀

He has a twinkle in his eyes and stars on his cheeks, the first time they meet. 

Well, it’s not a meeting, per se - it’s more of a collision. Chan’s books for the most recent course, causing him insomnia, go tumbling to the ground, and when he bends down to pick them up, he sees the prettiest face he’s ever laid his eyes upon. 

Fairy-like features, a galaxy in his eyes and a pink blush that only accentuates the constellations — er, freckles — that litter his cheeks. And when he mutters a sorry, he only melts all that much more — an incredibly deep voice, and, oh no, an accent that is clearly Australian — he’s always had a thing for that. 

He doubts that they’ll ever meet again - Seoul is such a big place - but still, he decides to dub him  _ Starboy _ , after the expanse of stars that cover his cheeks. 

⚝

Why, why, why, is it that the first time he has an accident (inevitable, he thinks), it has to be with the most handsome person he’s ever laid eyes upon?

He has blonde beach hair (like the blonde boys who populate Australia’s beaches), sun softened eyes and dimples - oh god, dimples. Felix wants to swim in those dimples. His smile is as bright as the sun when he looks at Felix, and when he asks if he’s ok and has a slight Australian accent, he swears he’s going to combust.

It’s unlikely that they’ll ever meet again, after all, Seoul is giant for two very small people. Still, he begins to think of him as  _ Sunboy _ , what with his seemingly natural sunny demeanor. 

And, well, if he daydreams a bit too much about this “Sunboy” person, well that’s nobody else’s business.

(Jisung still asks him why he’s always daydreaming now, and Felix retaliates by teasing him about having a crush on Hyunjin, as much as they fight constantly.)

2

☀

Chan’s, well, a bit stressed. 

Just a tiny bit.

It’s not like he wants to go Jopping off a cliff, of course not. 

Whatever, maybe he’ll have to pull another one of his passing-out-and-working -in-the-24/7-open-student-library-for-two-weeks-straight stunts, but he’s lived through it before, it’s not like he can’t deal with a little stress. 

Ok, so maybe he has 34 twenty-something page essays to grade (he really regrets becoming a TA) and has to study for his own finals for his PhD, and he promised to spend time with Minho this weekend (the clingy bitch), and promised Changbin and Jeongin he would treat him to dinner, and has to start on that lab report due in a week - but it’s fine, Chan is only a tiny bit stressed.

And he totally isn’t about to have a panic attack right here in the crowded student library.

Definitely not in denial either, he’s totally fine.

There’s no way that he’s more than a little stressed, he’s totally - there’s a light tap on his shoulder, and he looks up at a concerned expression on a beautiful face, distracted from his quickly spiraling thoughts.

_ Starboy.  _

He adopts a slightly alarmed expression once he recognizes Chan, but seems to carry on nonetheless with his speech. 

“A-are you ok? I was sitting a few tables away and noticed that you seem a little stressed…”

“I- uh. Yeah. Just, uh, you know, uni work and all that. Thanks for asking?” 

_ Shit. It wasn’t supposed to come out like a question.  _

He’s ok though, when he realises that rather than listening to him, Starboy is entirely dedicated on staring at his lips - and his pretty boy instinct tells him to say something really, really stupid.

So he does.

“What are you staring at?”

At this, the boy blushes and tears his eyes away, instead choosing to focus on the cigarette burn mark on a nearby table. 

He avoids the question, and instead asks Chan whether he’s the person he bumped into the other day. 

Chan feels thrilled -Starboy remembers him! 

“Yeah, I was. And uh- maybe I’m being too forward, but do you want to get coffee? To make up for, well, whatever that was?”

Starboy smiles warmly at him, his eyes twinkling with light. “Sure, I’d love to! But still, you seem stressed… you sure you don’t want to finish whatever you need to, first? I mean, it seems like an awful lot of work…”

So, they exchange numbers and agree to meet on Saturday at 3pm, the only day that the library is closed, and therefore the only day Chan cannot confine himself to his own personal hell.

Before Starboy leaves, Chan regains enough of his already-meager thought process to ask him for his name. “Felix,” the boy says in a low voice, so as not to disturb the other students. “Lee Felix,” he says, in that rich, melodic, accent-tinted voice of his, with a hint of a smile. 

Felix. What a pretty name.

His eyes track Felix’s retreating figure until he walks out of the library - and out of the corner of his eye, he swears he sees Felix look back at him, just for a second, as he exits from the swinging double doors. 

⚝ 

He’s just landed himself a date with Sunboy — Chan. Bang Chan. Whispering the honey-sweet name to himself, he smiles. 

Shooting a text to Jisung, Hyunjin and Seungmin about his new date, he walks home with a bit more bounce in his step and a slight smile, only to find Hyunjin and Jisung sprawled out melodramatically on the ground in front of the door to his and Seungmin’s apartment.

Felix, without a word, moves to lie down with them, but Seungmin opens the door before he can.

“Thank goodness you’re home - these bastards have been lying here since a few minutes after you sent your text, and I, for one, refuse to deal with two dramatic, screaming idiots.”

Hyunjin clutches his heart and mutters a “dishonoured, slandered…” to the “dramatic comment,” and Jisung sits up, shouting a hurt “hey!” when he’s called an idiot. 

Seungmin finally gives in, dragging the pair of “dramatic, screaming idiots” into their apartment, to the amusement of Felix, who watches as if he hasn’t seen this exact scene countless times before. 

As soon as the door shuts, Jisung perks up. 

“So, Bang Chan, huh? THE sweetest person ever, other than you, asked you out? I’m going to get cavities.”

Felix’s face turns pink at this, and Hyunjin, still on the floor, chimes in.

“Jisung, for once in his pathetic life,” (“Hey!”) “Isn’t wrong - I got him once, for a seven minutes in heaven thing at a party, and he kept asking if I was comfortable - he’s not a bad kisser, either, Lix.”

So with high hopes and red cheeks, Felix gets pushed into his room for the 4 of them - or Hyunjin the fashion hound, mostly - to decide his outfit for Saturday. 

3

☀

Chan is beyond excited - despite being giddy with anxiety, his smile is wider than ever as he prepares for his date. Wait, it isn't even really a date, is it? They’re just getting coffee.

To be fair, his nerves aren’t helped by his roommates - Bambam, Jaehyun and Jungkook - popping in his room to give various pieces of advice and teasing him. (It’s mostly Bambam teasing, really - Jaehyun is too much of a romantic, and Jungkook, despite being the youngest in his friend group, is wise beyond his years.) 

Eventually, they fall into the familiar rhythm of picking outfits for him to wear — Chan almost never goes on dates, he’s too busy — but they’re all familiar with constantly picking outfits for Jaehyun and Jungkook when they go out. 

(Bambam, as the resident fashionista, refuses to let the other three dress him - he claims that Jungkook and Chan both wear WAY too much black, and Jaehyun, as someone who wears jean jackets, should never be able to pick one of his outfits.)

(The truth is, he just has way too expensive taste for the rest of them, who live on poor university-kid budgets.)

Eventually settling on a cream-coloured sleeveless sweater (Bambam tells him he looks hot like that, and the tips of his ears flush red), a blue windbreaker and a pair of black skinny jeans, Chan gives himself a once over in their full-sized mirror. He looks... good. 

Well, ignoring the dark bags under his eyes and how unkempt his hair is, he looks pretty nice - presentable, even. 

Before he leaves, Jungkook pats him on the shoulder. 

“Good luck,” he says. “And stop wondering whether you look ok, I’m sure he’ll fall for you.”

“Felix,” Chan whispers, distracted in trying to tame his disheveled hair. “His name is Felix.”

“Well, go get him - go charm Felix.”

With that, Chan walks out, his hands shaking in anticipation or anxiety, he doesn’t know. 

⚝ 

Maybe he’s more like the stars, Felix muses, as he chooses a booth in the cafe after talking to the staff - his friends Jeongin, Minho and Changbin - and getting a cheek-pinch from Seokjin for being “All grown up now!” 

His eyes are perpetually sparkly - and despite that they’ve only had two barely-interactions, he already feels like studying in the evening, with nothing but the night sky and soft humming as accompaniment. 

Not that Felix has ever spoken, excluding the library encounter, to Chan before, but he - he simply feels like the stars. 

Felix doesn’t know how to describe it - but he’s comforting, like the night sky, in a way he can’t explain. 

Before he can daydream any further, the small bell on the door of the cafe rings, and one certain Bang Christopher Chan steps in.

_ Holy fuck. _

4

☀

As he walks in, a soft blast of coffee-and-chocolate immediately hits him - and then he spots a head of obnoxiously dyed, strawberry-red hair.

_ Felix. _

And fuck, if he doesn’t look good - his black thrasher shirt and a red sweater go exceedingly well with his hair, and Chan is already more head over heels for this boy than he’d like to admit. 

Felix waves him over, and he goes to sit down, slightly out of breath and enamoured with the beautiful boy in front of him. 

“H-hi.”

Felix giggles at his stutter and slightly breathless voice, and Chan flushes the same colour as Felix’s sweater. 

And yet, there’s something inherently calming about this - sitting with Felix in a cozy cafe, Felix laughing at him as he blushes and stutters.

Ignoring his previous stumble, Chan continues.

“Want to order?” and quickly says “I’ll pay - or well, technically my brother will - he works here, so he gets free food.” before Felix can answer. He begins to curse himself for being a flustered mess, before Felix smiles. 

He smiles at him and his awkwardness, and then answers with a “Sure! My friend works here too, you might know him? His name is Jeongin.”

At this, Chan’s eyes widen - “Jeongin IS my brother!”

Jeongin also, it seems, is heading to their table, looking disgusted as he approaches the two.

“Felix, you can do so much better than his crusty-ass. He’s an old hag, for-”

In the back, Changbin and Minho look mildly interested in Jeongin complaining about Chan. 

Chan narrows his eyes, ears aflame again, and begins to mutter - “Stupid asshole, not telling me that you have friends who are cute boys, even when you know exactly what my type is…”

Felix blushes (Chan is glad that he isn’t the only one red, now), and finally, finally, the tension and the awkwardness dissipates - there’s something about this that puts Chan so at ease. 

After they order and Jeongin complains that they’re freeloaders, they begin to talk about anything and everything, and Chan realises vaguely, in the back of his mind, how Felix might be more sunshine than night sky - all bright smiles and loud laughter. 

⚝ 

He’s pretty, Felix realises as he watches Chan rant about some musical production concept or another. He has a nose with a slight bump, eyes like the night sky, sloping, blushing cheekbones, a marble-sculpted jaw - very, very kissable plump lips. 

This time, Chan doesn’t ask him what he’s staring at - rather, his own eyes slide down, down, to Felix’s own lips.

And then Seokjin interrupts the moment.

“Yah! Are you the guy I have to talk to to make sure you don’t break our dear Lixie’s heart?” 

A great number of things happen after he says this - Chan’s posture immediately straightens, eyes going wide and fearful; Felix slumps and narrows his eyes at Jin (who has, so far, managed to scare off 3 of his dates); Minho and Changbin, though still preoccupied by the incoming trickle of customers, look on with renewed interest behind the counter, and Jeongin begins giggling loudly.

So, like that, their meetings on Saturday become regular - maybe as friends.

Maybe something more, Felix hopes. 

5

☀

Chan has been planning this for days, now, asking various people for advice. 

Jaehyun and Johnny, though romantic, are not helpful - they’re too busy reminiscing on their own sappy memories to be able to provide any plausible advice. 

_ Honeymoon phase, _ Chan thinks. But then his thoughts, unhelpfully, ask him if he and Felix are going to do the exact same thing if they start dating. He resolves to ignore these thoughts, going to ask Jin - albeit a little fearfully - about him and Namjoon.

Although Jin is a lot less scary when he’s talking about the love of his life, he’s the exact opposite of Johnny and Jaehyun - he tells Chan that Namjoon had asked him to be his boyfriend in the middle of a McDonald's bathroom, completely drunk and about to pass out. 

Chan wonders why Jin said yes - but then again, he supposes that if Felix asked him out like that, he would also have said yes. 

He's at wit’s end - how is he supposed to ask Felix on a date now? He’s desperate enough that he almost asks Jeongin - actually, he’s about to knock on Jeongin’s door when a lifesaver arrives in the form of one Kim Seungmin. 

(“Chan?”

“Y-yeah?”

“You aren’t seriously planning to knock, are you?”

“O-of course not…”

“C’mon Chan, I’m not that scary. As much as I’m protective of Felix, you seem like a great guy - well, minus the going to Jeongin for advice thing. I’ll tell you all you need to know about romancing Lix - c’mon.”)

And like that, it seems that all of Chan’s problems are solved. He spends a good part of his producing paycheck on buying materials and an outfit, but he doesn’t mind, not when it’s for Felix - basically the love of his life, at this poi-

Wait. 

Wait - hold on a second-

Felix is the love of his life. Chan nearly collapses in the middle of his living room, and Seungmin, still there, gives him a weird look.

_ Felix is the LOVE of HIS LIFE. _

How has he not realised this? 

Seungmin seems to read his mind when he drops his cold facade for just a second as he walks towards Chan with something of a comforting expression. It’s the second time that Seungmin saves him.

(“You love him, right?”

“I think so.”

“Then you’ll be fine. He loves you too, even if you haven’t noticed.”

From then on, Chan resolves to pay attention more closely, for hints that Felix really does love him.)

⚝

Everyone in their mishmash group of friends has been awfully quiet, Felix notices - and Chan, albeit not trying to speak and ending up bursting into giggles instead, like the rest of them, has taken to blushing even more than usual and avoiding his gaze. 

Huh. 

He doesn’t want to get his hopes up, but at the same time - maybe, maybe, Chan will finally ask him out. 

Maybe.

+1

☀

Chan wrings his hands in anticipation as he waits for Felix to show up. The flow of customers to the cafe is slow today, so Changbin and Minho step outside for a few minutes to wish him luck - well, not exactly luck. 

Instead, Minho tells him with a smirk that he’s 40 minutes early, and Changbin reassures him that Felix will say yes - “Hyunjin and Jisung told me that Felix has been kind of in love with you since he first met you.” 

This is the second time he’s been told that Felix loves him. Huh. 

They eventually coerce him to go back into the cafe, where he spends the next thirty minutes biting at his nails and nervously stirring his smoothie, taking a sip every once in a while.

A few minutes before Felix is due to arrive, the door swings open, smashing into the wall and effectively causing many of the customers to look up, wide-eyed and startled. It’s all three of Chan’s roommates - though Jaehyun looks a little bit apprehensive - Jungkook’s two best friends (Jimin and Tae, Chan’s mind helpfully remembers), Seungmin, Hyunjin, Jisung and Jeongin.

Of course it’s them. 

Who else would it be, other than their dumbass friends (and dumbass brother) here to ruin the moment?

Before he can groan and put his head in his arms, ready for a migraine, Seungmin and Jungkook - the only sane and logical ones, it seems - tell him that they’ll make sure that the rest of them don’t get in the way, and that Felix is probably walking out of class a few streets over right now. 

Before they, with the help of Seokjin, manage to shove everyone into Jin’s apartment, a floor above the cafe, Jungkook’s friends slip out of the group and head towards Chan. They don’t say much, but slip Chan two bracelets - one with star and moon charms, the other with the sun and planets. They tell him that Jungkook told them to give them to him, and wish him luck.

Now Chan really does have to thank his roommate, he’s an angel - Chan has been eyeing those bracelets for a damn long time, but was scared to buy them - what if Felix said no?

With this newly gained confidence and the familiarity of having such a big, chaotic friend group, Chan feels a lot more prepared for when Felix-

The door swings open, much more lightly, and Felix walks in, drowning in an oversized sweater. Chan realises with a start that it’s one of his own sweaters, and oh, if that doesn’t do something to his heart.

Standing up, nervously wringing his hands, he makes his way over to Felix. 

His eyes traveling down Chan’s torso, Felix giggles, bright like rays of sun. 

“Are you a bit overdressed, or did I just miss the dress code?”

Haltingly, stuttering, Chan starts. 

“W-well. Um. Felix…”

“Yeah?”

“Will you- will you uh- go on a, um, date with me?”

⚝

His breath stops, stuck in his throat somewhere, and he forgets how to think, lips slightly parted and eyes wide.

“Y-you’re serious? Really?” 

Chan seems to go through the seven stages of grief in just a few seconds, and hurriedly stutters out a “S-sorry. I just- you know what, never mind. Ignore that. C-can we still be friends?”

“Idiot, you just asked me out and you expect me to be your mere friend? I expect to be a boyfriend, at least.” Felix is trying not to smile too widely. 

And like that, Chan laughs, eyes crinkled at the corners, dimples deep, and they work things out like they always do. 

“So is that a yes?”

And Felix, completely enamored, breathes out a “I’ve been waiting for what feels like forever, Chan. Yes. A million times, yes.” 

“Then let’s go.” and Chan pulls him out of the doors, the two of them walking over to Chan’s car. 

“Right now? We’re going on a date right now? But - Chan, I’m not prepared! I’m not wearing anything nice, I-”

And then his speech cuts off as Chan leans in close to him, foreheads touching and lips inches away from his. 

“You look perfect, Lix,” he whispers, and Felix wonders -  _ since when has he become this confident? _

*ੈ✩‧₊˚

So they drive, Chan’s hand holding his, occasionally glancing at him. Felix basks in the way that Chan’s smile lights up every time he looks at him. 

So they drive, Felix barely paying attention to the sights flashing outside of the windows, instead taking in Chan, an easy smile and soft, warm hands. His boyfriend.

So they drive, and they drive, and Chan finally cuts the engine, stopping the car. Felix tears his eyes away from Chan for a second to take in the scenery, and realises that they’re near the beach, in a deserted parking lot.

“C’mon,” says Chan, with a loping gracefulness and a big, goofy smile adorning his features. “It’s just a short walk from here.”

They continue in their easy banter that they always have during their coffee meet-ups, so that Felix is entirely unprepared when they reach the clearing. 

He tears up, burying his face into Chan’s chest. 

“Chan,” he manages to choke out. “I think I love you.” at this, Chan buries his face into Felix’s hair, smiling against his skin. “Love you too, ‘Lix.”

It’s a small clearing - but it’s beautiful. A patch of grass amidst the forest, with a few small streams that can be seen through the tree trunks, just a few feet away. There’s a picnic blanket in the middle of the grass, a wicker basket set on the edge. 

“You know that I’ll expect a date as good as this every time if you take me on a dte this good the first time, yeah?” Felix says, muffled against the fabric of Chan’s sweater. 

“Of course- anything for you.” so they make their way across to the basket, various treats inside. 

*ੈ✩‧₊˚

Chan notices a dot of cream on Felix’s bottom lip, and leans in. “You have cream on your lip, Lix.” 

Felix blushes, but makes no move to get it off - instead, he leans ever so closer, so that their lips nearly touch.

“Is this ok, Lix?” 

“Yeah,” he breathes out, and suddenly, he finds himself leaning into Chan - his boyfriend’s - touch, as Chan sucks on his bottom lip. As they part, breath short and mingling, they smile at each other, and nothing more needs to be said, Felix leaning back in. They can’t get enough, it seems. Eventually, hours later, Chan’s head lays in Felix’s lap, Felix’s small hands carding through his soft hair. 

Chan, with a start, remembers the bracelets. 

“Lix?”

“Yeah?”

“I have something for you- I, uh, they’re- I have two bracelets - they match.” Fumbling with the zipper on his pocket, he slips out the two bracelets. “ I- I uh - I want you to have the one with the sun. Y-You’re like that, you know, always so full of sunshine, you cheer me up, always. I just- Felix?”

“Chan-” and he stops, not knowing what to say. Instead, he swoops down, pressing his lips onto Chan’s. 

“I’ll always find you, Lix, my sunshine.”

Felix wants to tell Chan how he’s like the stars, ever so calming, always so comfortable with that kind of soft, midnight happiness, but he’s never been as good as him with words. 

Instead, he tells him - “Finding is for things that are lost, Channie. You'll never need to find me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> pls leave kudos and comments to encourage me to write more <333
> 
> [this is the felix date outfit!](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ENTLV60XsA4e6yc.jpg)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/chntiddyluvr)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/voovie)


End file.
